Final Fantasy: Advent Breakdown
by Zero1996
Summary: The Heroine Samn Crisis somehow finds herself in Midgar and in the house of Cloud Strife himself. This kind of intertwines with my own timeline i have that i might eventually put on my profile but as of today its not on there. Samn is about 16 ish in this story.
1. Chapter 1

FINAL FANTASY ADVENT BREAKDOWN

Friday night; my homework is done and I'm bored out of my mind. No plans, no friends to hang with, and no morning alarm. Tonight, will be a movie night. One of those, stay up until four AM and sleep until noon the next day, type of deals.

I walk out of my room and to the place where I keep all of my movies; we have so many that you can't really shut the supposed hide away, which is a part of the entertainment center. I decide on a few I haven't watched in a long time, but still some of my favorite ones, everybody has them, the movies where you quote, and sing along to every line and word. I enter my room with The Nightmare Before Christmas, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, and my absolute favorite out of the five, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.

I've seen the movie a hundred times, but I still can't get over how good the story is, even if I'm missing some of it because of translation. Out of habit and will I pop that one in my PS2 first. The system asks for a parental control code and because it's my PS2 I put in my four digit code, and then hit the "X" button, which is the equivalent of enter. The ads begin, but not the way they normally do. Something feels off...the air chills and I rub my shoulders to brush it off.

_ What's going on?_

The screen goes black with a pop and I wait a few minutes, stunned by fear. The T.V comes back but this time it's the face of Sephiroth staring through the flames that once torched a town. I try to reach for the controller to hit any button, but his eyes seem mesmerizing. Lightning flashes outside and I go down like a ton of bricks into a dark abyss of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake to the sound of voices, mixed in jumbles too hard to comprehend.

_Where am I? What happened?_

I slowly sit upon what I can only imagine is a bed. My head throbs and I close my eyes. The room still seems to spin so I open them again, my vision is clouded at first, but then like a flashback in a movie it clears.

"W-Where am I?" My voice betrays me, by being shaky. I blink away some of the blur that had come back.

"You're at Strife Delivery; in Midgar." I rub my eye with my fist.

"Midgard, as in the home of the gods?" I ask feeling slightly fatigued.

"No, MIDGAR." The voice stretches the word out and my eyes follow it to a tall woman, probably early twenties with long black hair. I see now that I'm in a room with two beds and a ton of people...The women is sitting on the end of the other bed, which happens to be right next to my own. I glace around the room again and see one man standing near the window watching the rain. His hair is blonde and spikey, it simply defies gravity. I watch him for a few minutes then out of the corner of my eye spot a pink bow, but when I turn...it's gone.

_What is Midgar? _

"Yo kid, where you from?" I follow this voice to a tall black man with dreads and a mechanical arm.

"Uh..." I search the inside of my mind for any indication of where I came from but come up with nothing...Nothing..."I don't know..."

A girl in a ninja outfit moves, my eyes snap to her and I watch as she scratches her chin, as if she's thinking. "So; you don't remember anything at all?" I only shrug and look down at my hands.

_Why can't I remember?_

"Not even your parents?" A small girl probably ten years old puts her hands on my arm and tries to look me in the eye.

"I don't believe I have any." I sigh and watch as a smile grows on her face.

_What is wrong with her? Is being an orphan something I should be proud of?_

"Then you're just like Denzel, Right?" The little girl jumps with excitement. I look around the room...

"Who's Denzel?"

The little girl moves out of the way revealing a small boy with shaggy brown hair, he doesn't look at me, but I get it.

_Oh, that's Denzel._

"If that's the case, then I guess I am like Denzel..." The little girl turns to the woman who is sitting on the end of the bed.

"Can she stay Tifa? Pleeaaaaassseeee? I've always wanted an older sister." The woman, apparently Tifa, looks at me and smiles.

"If she wants to stay that's alright with me." Cheering fills the room, but it only serves as background noise, because my eyes are locked on the man at the window.

_What is he looking at?_

"So kid, what's your name?" A southern draw brings me out of my stare and face to face with an older mid-forties man. My name pops in my head automatically.

"Samn, My name is Samn."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well my name is Yuffie Kisarangi." My eyes snap to the Ninja Girl from before.

"The name's Cid Highwind." The mid-forties man swipes his nose with his thumb as the toothpick in his mouth swivels to the other side.

"My name is Barrett Wallace, fool." Barrett motions to the little girl, "And that there is my little girl Marlene, you better be nice to her ya hear?" I nod slowly and stifle a laugh.

A man in a long red cape crosses the room from where he had been perched up against the doorframe and lifts my hand to his mouth. "Vincent, Vincent Valentine." My face heats up as my heart jumps.

The woman, Tifa, smiles at me and pushes Vincent away. "I'm Tifa Lockhart."

A man with a red ponytail and dressed in a suit shifts uncomfortably. "Reno's the name." I inspect him a bit more.

_Red marks are on his face, and he isn't wearing a tie. There are also goggles on his head. His voice sounds familiar, but where have I met him before? Have I ever met him before?_

My vision distorts and tunnels, I feel like I'm in a dream. Shapes turn to figures then people, there's a man with long red hair that's almost as spikey as the man by the window. He's talking to me. He asks if I have something memorized. A name appears above his head, it says Axel. The vision fades out and I see myself, I'm wearing a black coat. Is it a dream, a vision, or a nightmare?

"Samn? Samn?!" Tifa's voice calls me back and the vision ends.

My eyes are still on Reno. "It's okay, he just reminds me of someone I met someplace before." I laugh uneasily.

"Oh yeah?" I nod. "Well, I'm what they call a Turk, and this here is Rude." Rude, who is a bald headed man, shifts his sunglasses on his face almost as a sign of acknowledgement. I only nod my head toward him.

A big red dog looking thing walks up with a cat toy on its head. "Call me Red XIII. Or just Red." I jump back little slightly startled, but Red bows his head and I pet him. It's a sign it seems that he trusts me.

"And I'm Cait Sith." The stuffed cat jumps on the bed with me and I let out a little yelp.

"Ah, hi Cait." I rub the back of my head. "I kinda thought you were stuffed."

"That's okay sometimes he acts it." Cid adds. The room goes up in laughter and I smile, but only for a minute because I've realized that the only one who hasn't introduced or been introduced to me it the man at the window.

Tifa leans over to me. "That's cloud."

_Cloud huh...I know that name from somewhere..._

"Cloud?" I say not realizing it. He turns and our eyes lock, his baby blues sparkle as if he was recently crying. Images form in my mind. Clouds everywhere, names too, like 'OLYMPUS, CERBEROUS, and HERCULESE.' Another Cloud appears but this one has darkness around him, he lunges forward and a figure jumps back. The image fades out and I see that the figure is me. The Dark Cloud is fighting...ME. A boy in a red jumpsuit jumps in next to me and parries a strike from cloud. _Who are these people? _A name falls over the boy, it reads 'Sora'. The image fades into an image of a younger Cloud. He's smiling and standing next to another young man. A voice floats into my mind; the voice whispers the name to me...Zack...A flow of more clouds, of more people until finally I'm overwhelmed and the images fade and there's only my heavy breathing and the crowded room.

Somehow my eyes had shifted down, but I bring them back up to his. His eyes are still glassy and I can feel so much emotion in them that a tear of my own rolls down my cheek. I gasp and quickly wipe it away. Cloud gives me one more second and turns back to the window.

Tifa places a hand on my back, a gesture of empathy. "Are you alright?"

I ignore her and stare at Cloud, trying to find words.

"I-I'm sorry...for your loss." The words flow out and the room gasps. "Whoever it was; must have been really special." I glance at everybody else they seem to be avoiding my eyes, but then I go back to Cloud. Although, it's not just him by the window anymore, there's a girl next to him. She has that pink bow on from before. She had places a hand on Clouds shoulder and I see him wince, but then she turns to me and in a ghostly manner, puts a finger to her lips.

"Well, I better head out." Cid announces out of the blue and nearly making me wet myself.

"Yeah, I gotta go too. Take care of Marlene." Barrett turns around and leaves followed by Cid, Cait, Red, Yuffie, Rude, and Vincent. Reno is staring at me.

"I'll be checking in." I nod to him and he smiles then leaves the room.

Cloud turns from the window and stalks toward the door. "I have deliveries to make." Cloud passes my bed and without thinking I jump off it and run and grab his arm. He stares down at me shocked. It seems that I'm almost as tall as him. I still have his arm and I try to think of something to say, but nothing comes to mind so I just let it go and watch as he walks out of the room.

A second passes and Tifa appears next to me. "He's the one who found you. He was put making deliveries and you were lying in a bed of white daffodils. Those aren't common here by the way. You nearly scared him to death. He didn't see anyone around so he scooped you up and brought you here."

"Is that so?" Tifa nods, and then claps here hands.

"I didn't want to point this out earlier, but whatever happened to you seems to have torn your clothes all up, and if you're going to be staying we need you properly clothed. So I'll be right back." Tifa leaves the room as I look down at my tattered black skinny jeans and gray shirt.

_What was I doing?_

I turn around to walk toward the window, but Denzel and Marlene almost knock me over on their way out the door. Once they leave I continue.

It's still raining, but I want to look anyway. There's a ledge on the windowsill so I sit on it and look out onto the city. The city seems to be in the process of being rebuilt. There's scrap metal everywhere, my eyes venture down to the street. Cloud is still here, but he's on a motorcycle staring up at the window. I place my hand on the glass, Cloud waves, but doesn't smile. He turns back to his bike, puts on his goggles, and speeds away with boxes under his arm. I watch him until he turns the corner.

"What are you looking at?" Tifa startles me and I think fast.

"Just the rain." I turn to her and see that she is holding something. "What's that?"

"There's a reason Cloud doesn't do his own laundry anymore." Tifa places some fabric on the bed and gestures for me to come and look. When I'm close enough she holds a shirt of some kind up to me. "He shrunk these. They were once mine, but I have no use for them now. They should fit you though." Tifa grabs the rest and puts it into my hands. I stand there for a moment.

"Bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left." She points out the door.

The house, it seems, is also a bar. It's so big that if Tifa hadn't given me directions I might have gotten lost, but once I follow her directions I arrive at the bathroom.

I slowly enter and carefully turn on the light. The seat of the toilet is down so I drop the clothes there and shut the door. There's a mirror above the sink and I'm curious as to how I look. I approach it and gaze at myself.

_A mess...just a mess. How can they even let me into their home when I look this way?_

My shirt and pants are tattered my hair is a wreck and I have raccoon eyes. I curse silently and turn from the mirror taking off my shirt first, then the rest of my rags before putting on Tifa's clothes. They fit pretty well and it encourages me to look in the mirror again.

The leather looks good on me and almost familiar. My vision tunnels and I'm floating over the middle of a town. Tifa's there, talking with someone. A girl. She turns and I see her face. It's me. There's a castle in the distance and I'm wearing the same black coat again. Tifa hands me a box, inside are the same clothes, she laughs as she did earlier when she told me the story of how cloud shrunk her clothes. The images shift to fight scene after fight scene, each with me hitting little dark beings with a key shaped weapon. A voice whispers in my head, KKKkkkkeeeeeyyyybbbbblllllaaaadddddeeee. That boy from before, Sora, is fighting along with me. Another girl appears and a name, it says Kairi. I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER NOW! We were going to find her so we could save...so we could save...it's gone...The memory fades and I'm left standing in the bathroom clenching the counter. I slam my fists down and the mirror shakes.

"DAMMIT! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Tears break through the flood gates and flow down my face.

Tifa busts in the room. "Samn, what's wrong?" I look to her my eyes wet, and filled with too many emotions a normal human could contain. She smiles softly and wraps her arms around me. I place my head on her shoulder and let the tears fall.

"I almost remembered. I have been remembering. I remember another place, another Cloud, and some guy that looked like Reno. There was even another you, well not another you, it was you, an...UGH IT'S SO CONFUSING!"

"Calm down, it's alright." Tifa strokes my hair and I immediately calm.

I sniffle and push away and out of her embrace. My eyes are down to the floor as I compose myself and wipe the tears away. "Thanks..."Tifa nods then smiles.

"Look in your back pocket." Through all the commotion I hadn't noticed that something was in my back pocket. I reach back and pull out leather gloves. Tifa puts her hands on her hips and smiles. "They were in there when he washed em." I smile as well and put the gloves on. I've never had a pair that fit as good as these do.

"Tifa, thank you..."

"Don't thank me, thank Cloud." We both laugh as Marlene comes bounding down the stairs. She looks at me and smiles.

"Now all you need is a haircut?"

_I admit that my hair is a mess, but cut it? Hmm I guess I could._

I get down to her level. "Got any scissors?"

Tifa passes by me and takes them out of a drawer. She hands them to me and I grab my hair in a small ponytail and cut it all off then hand the scissors back to the shocked Tifa. There is a small waste basket in the bathroom and I toss my hair in there. Both Marlene and Tifa just gawk at me.

"What?"

"I didn't say you had to do it!" Marlene gasps.

"Eh it would have gotten in the way anyway." Before the chop my hair had been halfway down my back, now it barely reaches my shoulders.

"Samn?" Tifa says getting my attention.

"Mmm?"

"Can you fight?"

"A bit yeah."

"Good, come with me. I'll teach you a few things; hopefully it'll trigger a memory. Marlene, you stay upstairs with Denzel." Marlene nods and Tifa disappears down the stairs and without a second thought I follow.


	4. Chapter 4

The basement was where we here headed, and when we got there, I realized why.

_It's like a training ground._

Mats, punching bags, and a whole bunch of other things that can teach you how to learn, teach, and practice different martial arts.

"Are you ready?" Tifa looks down at me.

"For what?"

"To spar." A scary smile comes over her face.

"Ummm...I guess so."

Tifa walks to the other side of the room and takes a stance, I copy and wait. Tifa lunges, I do my best to block with my arm, but her roundhouse kick sends me flying into the wall. I hit hard and the wind is defiantly knocked out of me. I cough and slowly get to my feet. I wipe my face with my fist; Tifa comes at me again an I duck and roll. Good thing too because her foot dents the wall.

_This bitch is seriously trying to kill me._

I run to the other side and do a round off so I'm facing her, but as I land she goes to kick me and I try to bend back. I just fall on my butt... I push off my hands and jump back to standing position then go back down on my hands and kick my foot out. It hits Tifa right in the face, there's a brief moment where I feel bad but it goes away when I realize she's bounced off the wall and headed back to me. I back up to the wall and duck. Tifa's fist dents the wall behind me.

_Holy shit..._

I go to roundhouse kick her again, but she's ready and grabs my foot. Tifa swings me around throws me. I bounce off the ceiling down to the floor and sweep her feet out from under her with my leg.

_You don't know the term bouncing off the walls until you've actually experienced it._

Tifa and I both stand up. I get ready as she dusts herself off, it seems like she's gonna throw something at me. I wait then snap she grabs a twenty-five pound dumb-bell and chucks it at me. I dodge it and stumble over my own feet. I go down and tumble backward hitting my head on one of the pillars in the room.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!"


End file.
